Faridah Malik
'Faridah Malik ' is the VTOL pilot of Sarif Industries in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Faridah is the current chief pilot for the VTOL at Sarif Industries (replacing the retired pilot Mario Gentile), she is in charge of transport and delivery of Sarif Industries V.I.P.'s for any trips that require air transport. She is noted as a dedicated employee and pilot with sometimes overzealous flight tendencies that have proven her to be among the best in the skies. According to Sarif Industries human resources, it has been noted that a small altercation occurred between Faridah Malik and Franklin Phillips. The report notes only that Franklin was overseeing Faridah on maintenance for the company's VTOL. A verbal altercation erupted over the choppers balance levels for VTOL lift when Faridah struck Franklin. No charges were filed against Faridah and she was issued a verbal warning from human resources. Faridah will spend most of her time to simply flying Jensen between places and provides him intelligence advice through Adam's infolink. At Heng Sha (on the first visit), Malik will need Jensen's help to convict the man responsible for her friend, Evelyn Carmichael's murder; thus starting the Shanghai Justice quest. Upon returning to Heng Sha, Malik will be redirected to another port in Heng Sha and shot down by a Belltower thug wielding a SAM. She will be forced to perform a crash-landing, with Jensen just barely ejecting in time. 5-6 light belltower soldiers, 2 Heavy soldiers, 2 snipers and even an 80-X Boxguard will surround her VTOL and open fire. If Jensen does not kill or disable them in time, the VTOL will sustain too much damage and explode, killing Malik. If Jensen manages to reach the helipad's elevator before the VTOL explodes, the Belltower soldiers will drag Malik out of the aircraft and execute her. The most effective way to save her is to use a Diamond Back .357 upgraded with frag rounds and an extended magazine, if the player has one - it can fire fairly quickly, kill normal Belltower guards in one hit, and even kill the M404-wielding heavies if shot directly twice. A Gas Grenade will also be deployed near the wreckage, making it difficult to get near the plane. The Heavies are the primary targets, as they can inflict the most damage to Faridah, and most of the light soldiers are crowded around several explosive barrels. The snipers do not pose much of a threat, and can be taken out with any weapon, and the 80-X can be finished of somewhat quickly with an EMP grenade, an MPRS rocket or even 2-3 Diamondback magazines if the player has frag rounds. If Malik is killed, her corpse can be found in the Harvesters' hideout (presumably Belltower sold them the corpse so they could extract her augumentations, like they did with Sevchenko). If Malik is saved, she will assist later on in the game at the Singapore facility, rescuing the Sarif scientists there as well as dealing with a number of Spec Ops troopers for Jensen. Behind the scenes *Faridah means "unique" or "precious", while Malik means "king". *If Malik dies, you can find her body intact, with her eyes open on an augmentation operating table in the Harvester hideout behind a wall that can be broken down right near the room you meet Tong Si Hung. Gallery DX3 faridah malik 1.jpg|Adam Jensen and Faridah Malik DX3 Faridah Malik VTOL landing pad.jpg|Malik's aircraft on Sarif Industries landing pad DX3 Malik's VTOL.jpg|Faridah Malik concept art Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Augmented characters